


Trinity

by AubreyKey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Werewolf Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubreyKey/pseuds/AubreyKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is eleven years old when the names of his soul-mates and the omega symbol marking him as submissive appear in crimson on his left wrist. Not the earliest ever recorded to get his soul-mates names but still early when the standard age is between 16 and 21.  All he wants is for them to realize that he is there right in front of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Even when the Frontotemporal dementia made his mom forget him and finally eventually forget what her husband and Dom looked like she still would regale Stiles with the story of how they had met. Without fail every day, he would walk to the hospital to visit her and explain once again how he was a hospital volunteer (after the first month they learned that explaining he was her son upset her too much) there to provide companionship. Once the initial greeting was over with she would launch into describing how she had just moved into town and this handsome Dom had accidentally walked right into her knocking her groceries out of her hands. He had immediately gotten onto his knees scrambling to pick up everything and apologizing profusely the moment he had looked up at her they had both known even before they asked each other's names and had confirmed her delicate script written across his right wrist and his messier scrawl on her left.

She had moved in with him a week later despite her parent's protestations that they had just met and even if they were soul-mates that there was so much they didn't know about each. They hadn't even had time to figure out how they aligned. With a smile, she would tell him how she had known they were perfect for each other they were soul-mates after all. She would then pat him on the cheek and tell that he would one have two of greatest days in his life one when his soulmate's name appeared on his wrist and two the day he actually met his soul-mate.

The day his mom died and her name turned from crimson to black on his father’s wrist he felt like the world was going to end how could meeting your soul-mate be good if it felt like you were being torn apart inside when someone left you behind?

The following months he watched his father be consumed by his grief taking on more and more shifts to avoid being in the home that carried so many memories of his wife and at times Stiles felt like to avoid seeing him. They fell into a routine after a little bit and Stiles quickly figured out how to keep up the house and to make edible meals that he could leave in the fridge for his Dad. Nothing was said of the mornings when Stiles made himself breakfast and draped a blanket on his Dad who was passed out on the couch smelling faintly of whiskey before heading off to school.

 

The day Stiles turned 11 he spent the day curled up in bed crying at the burning feeling as he watched letters and a symbol start to appear on his left wrist in a deep crimson red. When he woke up the next day his dad had left for work already a birthday card and present sitting on the counter for him. It took some looking but he managed to find an athletic wristband to cover the two names that wrapped around his left wrist.

Triads weren't unusual really, but only %15 of the population had such a relationship. He wasn't unhappy to be a sub, in fact, it made him happy to share something with his mom and have what he'd already suspected confirmed. His soul-mates had to be older than him though. Names normally didn't start appearing anywhere from 16 - 21 years old unless one of the mates was more than 2 years older. That could make his soul-mates and Dominants anywhere from 5 - 10 years older than him which happened to only %5 of the population. His brain buzzed with facts and percentages that he had read when he had randomly one day decided to read anything and everything he could on soul-mates and bonds.

He hadn't told his Dad not wanting to remind him of the soul-mate and sub he had lost when Claudia had passed away. Normally a family would send make an announcement in their town newspaper just in case one’s soul-mate/s was local. Instead Stiles threw himself in trying to find out who his soul-mates and Doms were. He recognized the last name Hale there was Cora Hale in his class who looked at him like he was beneath her whenever he had shyly said hi to her best friend Lydia who had the most amazing strawberry blonde hair and who everyone knew was going to be a Dom. Before today a part of him had hoped that maybe she would be his dom, she would be amazing with her quick wit and amazing mind. He hadn't told anyone that he was pretty sure he was a sub but before she got ill he was sure or at least like to believe that his mom had suspected.

He sat up the entire night researching and he had managed to find them his Doms Derek Hale and Jordan Parrish. They attended Beacon Hills High School and were co-captains on the lacrosse team and they were perfect he was sure. There was also mentions of academic excellence, which was perfect Stiles didn't want to be with someone/s who couldn't keep up with him. He couldn't wait to meet them he knew the age difference would prevent them from doing all the things bonded soul-mates did but that didn't mean they couldn't all get to know each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On Monday an announcement appeared in the papers advising of the bonding of Derek Hale (Dom) son of Talia (Dom) and Stephen (Sub) Hale and Jordan Parrish (Dom) son of Ian (Dom) and Susan (Sub) Parrish. There was no mention in the announcement whether they were still awaiting a third. Stiles chewed his lip unable to quiet the little voice in his head that reminded him that though small there was %0.00025 of the population whose bonds were one way only. One of the deputies at the station had such a bond; his soul-mate was soul bonded to someone else and didn't have his name on her wrist. He was lucky that she still cared for him and was in her life as a friend. He heard the whispers though of how sad it was that such a lovely man would never properly bond with anyone even though he was dating that nice Ms. McDonnell whose Dom and soul mate had died in a car accident her senior year of college. He didn't want to be in one of those million or so whose bonds weren't reciprocated.

Doms rarely bonded to Doms and sub rarely bonded subs in a two person soul-bond, in fact, less than %0.00015 of the populations had such a relationship so still around a million of the population but the chances were still fairly slim. Still, they may not realize he was younger than them and therefore hadn't thought to search more than a few years outside their age range when looking for him.

Stiles went to school feeling much better and even managed to stay positive even when Jackson shoved him for saying hi to Lydia. He had even managed to walk up to Cora and ask her to tell Derek and Jordan congratulations for him. She had looked at him oddly and muttered “Yeah whatever freak” before turning away and ignoring him. At the end of the day, he felt his heart leap into his mouth when he saw Derek and Jordan leaning against the fence. Maybe they had finally figured it out and want to say hi. Though normally with him being younger one they should have contacted his dad or something but still they were here! They were easily recognizable from the photos he had seen online. Derek had black hair and bushy eyebrows with a really nice jaw. He was stockier than Jordan who had messy blonde hair and had more of what his mom had called a swimmer’s build. He felt as if his entire world was narrowed down to these two Doms, it felt like sparks were leaping out of his skin and that at any moment his heart would leap out of his chest.

His mouth went dry as he walked over to them. The pair chatted not paying any attention to the kids streaming out of the school. He stopped a few feet away trying to figure out what he was going to saw to them, first meetings were important he didn't want them to have an embarrassing meeting story like Lisa`s older sister did.

“Watch it freak.” Cora snarled as she shoved past him.

“Derek, Jordan!” she called out, “I thought Laura was picking me up today?”

“Sorry stuck with us today” Jordan responded with a smile before opening the door to the black Camaro and letting Cora climb in.

Stiles felt the tears well up as the pair got into the car and drove off without even looking over at him. They hadn't been here for him, they hadn't looked his name up and realized that they were lucky and that their third lived here in town. They hadn't felt those sparks letting them know their third was standing right there.

Taking a deep breath Stiles gathered himself. There was plenty of time he’d just have to introduce himself to them.

It took a couple of days but he found out when the next Beacon Hills High lacrosse game was and he’d rode his bike all the way to the high school so he could watch them play. His soul-mates were talented, it was easy to see why Beacon Hills never lost a game with the two of them on the field. The way they communicated with each other, their speed and agility. Stiles was pretty sure it was above what most teenagers were capable of but they were also his soul-mates so he was bound to be biased. His Dad always worked the evening shift so it wasn't hard for him to sneak out whenever there was game.

The first couple times he watched from the chain-link fence. Eyes eagerly straining for any glimpse of either of his soul-mates. Eventually, he worked up the courage to sit on the bleachers like everyone else. Occasionally he would sneak a glance at the large Hale family sitting with the smaller Parrish family cheering the two boys on and imagine what it would be like to have such a large family to care for him. He even let himself daydream once or twice that his Dad stopped picking up doubles and would bring him to the games so that they could sit together with his soul-mates families. That afterwards they would have a huge dinner with everyone and that he would get to sit between his Doms and that they would ask him what he’d thought of the game and that there would be gentle ribbing that even though he was such a spaz they would help him train so that he could try out for the team when he moved over to the high school.

He tried several more times over the school year to introduce himself to his soul-mates and each time something happened. The first several attempts after a lacrosse game the Hale/Parrish families had swarmed the two and before he could a word out they had been swept off for a celebratory dinner.

The fourth and fifth time they had been at the school waiting to pick up Cora again and on his way over to the pick-up area to say hi Jackson had shoved him into a mud puddle and by the time he looked up they were gone and the next he`d tripped over his own feet in his hurry. By the time he stood up both time the taillights of the Camaro were headed out of the parking lot and Stiles had walked home dirty and frustrated at being foiled yet again.

The sixth and last time he had happened to see them at the library studying on the weekend when he went to get some new library books. He had cautiously walked over to their table reminding himself that once they say him they’d feel the sparks and everything would work out. He’d been staring at them for almost a minute before Derek glanced up at him. Stiles felt himself shiver having his intense stare focused on him.

“Did you need something kid.” Derek’s rough voice rolled over him. Jordan looked up green eyes taking in Stiles standing there holding his basket of books in his scrawny arms.

“Ummm...I..just…” Stiles paused to take a deep breath.

“If you don’t need something then scram we have test study for.” Derek snapped.

Stiles felt his heart break as he took in Derek’s annoyed expression and Jordan sitting next to him trying not to laugh. He shook his head before turning and taking off, they hadn't recognized him. There should have been that look, the one that everyone spoke about.

He left his basket at the info desk to be re-shelved and rode his bike home. Immediately storming upstairs he threw himself face down on his bed and began to cry. They hadn’t recognized him, Mom had told him that soul-mates always knew at first look, they always did in everything he’d read even when there was an age difference. He’d made sure to be places they would be, they’d looked at him multiple times, not including the times he’d actually tried to talk to them.

They didn't want him.

Or worse they didn't have his name on their wrist.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Stiles holed himself up in his room for several days, it wasn't until the school called him at work to ask if Stiles had been sick and if so to please inform them and send in a doctor’s note as soon as possible that John Stilinski realized that his son hadn't been going to school.

He had driven home prepared to lecture Stiles and figure out exactly why his normally well-behaved son was now skipping out on class. He had stormed up the stairs and thrown open Stiles bedroom door to be confronted with his son’s tear-stained and snot covered face. He felt all his anger leave him when he realized he hadn't actually talked to his son in person other than to hand him grocery money on his way out the door to work since shortly after Claudia’s funeral.

“Stiles...what’s going on.”

His son stared back at him a miserable look on his face.

“They don’t want me Dad.” he’d finally responded voice cracking. John moved to sit beside his son on the twin bed.

“Who doesn't want you?”

“My soul-mates,” Stiles said quietly looking down at the bedroom floor.

“Your soul-mates? Son, it’s a bit early…” the words died in his mouth as he watched Stiles unbuckled a wide leather bracelet on his left wrist exposing two names and the omega symbol in deep crimson. His little boy was a sub and had two Doms.

“Fuck.” John sighed rubbing a hand over his face. “When did the names appear?”

“On my 11th birthday,” Stiles responded as he rubbed a thumb over the names.

“Why didn't you tell me?” John asked half-afraid of the answer.

Stiles' face was open and vulnerable. “I didn't want to make you miss mom even more and remind you…”

“Son getting your names is something to be celebrated an announcement should have been put out and…” John trailed off before taking a deep breath “Your mom would be so happy for you Stiles.”

His son’s round face scrunched up as tears began to well-up in his eyes again before quietly asking “Really?”

“Yes really. Now, do you know who these two boys are?” John asked.

Stiles nodded “Derek is the older brother to Cora Hale whose in my class at school. Him and Jordan are on the lacrosse team and they’re really good Dad. I've watched them play!” he exclaimed before realizing he’d just admitted to sneaking out past his bedtime.

“Really good huh? Now, what’s this about them not wanting you?” John asked choosing to ignore at the moment his son had been sneaking out to watch his soul-mates.

“I tried to talk to them Dad! I felt the sparks months ago when they came pick Cora up but they didn't even see me! So I kept trying and on Saturday they looked at me and nothing and Derek told me to go away!” Stiles wailed burying his face in his Dad’s chest.

John felt his chest constrict as he wrapped his arms around his son holding him tightly. There was the slim chance it wasn't a reciprocal bond, but for his son have two names and for neither of the boys to felt anything?

“Maybe it’s because you’re so young.” He suggested, “ How much older are they?”

Stiles sniffled before answering “Seven years, they graduate from high school this year.”

Seven years was a big difference John’s mind supplied it would be years (almost seven ironically) before Stiles could legally consent to anything and in that time it was possible his soul mates would leave him behind, that by the time Stiles was ready for everything a soul-mate bond included that the two would be so settled in the bond that it would difficult if not impossible for Stiles to make a place for himself in it even being their sub. There had been several cases where by the time a younger soul mate was ready the elder/s were too settled in having a non-sexual/non-romantic bond with their younger partner that they were never able to move past it to complete the bond fully.

He didn't want that for his son to see him in an unfulfilled bond, watching his soul-mates be happy together and to be continually yearning for more.

“Maybe I could talk to their parents?” John suggested.

Stiles hesitated before sitting up. “What if they don’t have my name Dad there’s a 0.00025 percent chance it is a one-way bond on my side, which means they could be a Dom bonded pair or even that I’m not their third. There was no announcement of their third’s name or that they even have one Dad I have the newspaper clipping,” he responded eyes dull.

It took an hour of talking but finally, John agreed despite it breaking his heart that he wouldn't interfere unless Stiles asked him too. When his son finally fell asleep he wandered downstairs looking around him as if seeing everything anew. The house was spotless, there was dinner in fridge and John had the uncomfortable realization that he’d forced his son to be an adult much too quickly. He didn't hesitate in walking over the liquor cabinet and taking out several half empty bottles of whiskey. Enough was enough Claudia would have hated him for leaving their little boy to deal with this by himself for so long. Taking a breath he emptied them down the drain it was long past time he stopped acting like he was the only one mourning his wife and be the father he had promised be the moment he found out she was pregnant. He wasn't alone, he had their amazing son who had all of the sarcasm and brains he’d loved so much about his beautiful soul-mate it was time he started appreciating that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Summer vacation brings Stiles first real friend into his life. A doe-eyed boy named Scott McCall and his mom Melissa move into town and when the boys meet on the playground at the park near their houses its friends at first sight. Scott is nice in a way that Stiles wishes he could be and readily goes along with whatever crazy idea Stiles comes up with to the despair of Melissa and the amusement of his dad.

His heart is aching constantly it feels like sometimes but especially whenever he sees Jordan and Derek around town with friends arms brushing against each other, completely comfortable in each other's space. Scott is the best friend anyone could want though when Stiles will suddenly decide that hanging at the water park or going to the diner for milkshakes is a stupid idea when he sees his soul-mates together and the ache is too much to handle. Instead, Scott grins his goofy grin and suggests they do something else instead.

Stiles knows he should tell Scott but he can’t he doesn’t want his only friend to pity him for having found his soulmates so soon and not actually being in a relationship with them. Sometimes though when Stiles is feeling really down Scott will gather him up in his arms and just hold him as tight as he can without Stiles having to tell him why. Scott’s going to be an amazing Dom, Stiles knows already he’s kind and sweet and there’s some lucky sub out there who’s going to need all that love Scott is capable of giving.

Going back to school and into his last year of elementary for the first time, Stiles is sort of happy. He has someone to hang out with and Scott thinks Jackson is as stupid as he does when he talks big about one day being a Dom after the Bonding and Alignment Class that they have to take every day to start getting them ready for when they get their names and designations. Most of the information Stiles knows already having figured out a couple of years ago how to turn the parental lock off on the computer. Plus no one ever takes at look at what books he reads at the library so he figures as long as he doesn’t try to check them out he’ll read all the Adult only literature on bonding he can get his hands on.

When the other kids start playing at Dom & sub on the playground Scott and Stiles sit by themselves and talk about other things like who would win in a fight between Batman and Superman and what sort of powers they want. Scott tells him to ignore everyone when Cora and Jackson call him a nerd and make fun of his moles and long sleeve shirts he wears to help cover the bracelet covering his soul-names. They’re jealous Scott tells him, he’s okay being himself and they’re still figuring out who they are. He wonders sometimes how Scott can be so bad at school when he sometimes says the smartest things.

Logically Stiles knows Derek and Jordan graduated last year and that they left for school after the summer. But his Dad is most amazing Dad ever when they run into Talia Hale while grocery shopping and he’s so smooth and suave at asking what his soul-mates are up. Talia excitedly tells them how Derek is attending Berkeley for architecture and Jordan is doing a degree in Criminology up at the University of Maryland. She says that despite bonding in high school they still have their own dreams they want to achieve and decided that they needed to go to whatever school was best for their own individual education. The family is so proud of them for not doing what some soul-mates do and compromising on their education because of where their soul-mate wants to attend. His dad agrees that it shows a lot of maturity and that it sounds like they’re turning into upstanding young men.

Stiles pulls him away before his Dad can ask Talia any more questions, his dad may have agreed to not walk up to his soul-mates and tell them to stop ignoring his son, but he wouldn’t put it past him to suggest to their family members that perhaps there was someone in town with their names. By the time they’re in the car headed home Stiles is flushed with excitement wondering exactly what his soul-mates want to do and what made them interested in their choices for education. Maybe Jordan wants to be a cop like his Dad? That’d be so cool and he wonders what type of buildings Derek wants to design after his Dad fully explains what an architect is to him.

When he sees Scott the next day he can’t stop rambling about his soul-mates until Scott interrupts him with an “Eww you’re going to be related to Cora! She’s almost as mean as Jackson!”. Stiles blushes and make Scott swear not to tell anyone who his soul-mates are he doesn’t want kids to make fun of him.

Scott’s looks at him and pinky swears that he won’t tell and he won’t ever let anyone make fun of Stiles and his soul-mates. The rest of the school year passes by quickly and in the summer he starts seeing Derek and Jordan around town again which oddly helps ease the faint ache he constantly feels. His dad passes along that they’re home for the summer working for Jordan’s dad at his landscaping company. He gets his first wet dream after he rides his bike by them one day when they’re both working shirtless on Mrs. Reynold’s lawn. He wakes up sweaty with his shorts slightly damp and the fading dream of being tied down by his soul-mates and them leaning over him shirtless.

His dad doesn’t say anything when he catches him trying to sneak new sheets out of the linen closet and instead quietly helps him change the sheets and tucks him back in.

Several days later he overhears Cora and Lydia at the waterpark talking about how apparently Jordan and Derek Dom with other people while they were at school and that the two of them don’t see it as being a big deal since they’re both Doms and how Cora overheard them having sex the other day but she doesn’t understand how they can have sex even if they’re both Doms. Lydia flicks her hair and in a lofty voice tells Cora that just because they both Doms doesn’t mean they can’t enjoy sex together it just means they don’t do other things soul-mates normally do to each other. Cora’s face scrunches and she mutters how they need to remember to keep better track of when other people are going to be home because some people don’t want to hear or oddly smell that stuff.

Stiles knows it’s silly but he feels hurt and angry that his soul-mates are Dom’ing other people even if it’s not an unusual thing to happen when one partner is younger than the other or when it a queer soul-pairing. He thinks about telling them but that usually leads to him imagining what would happen and how it would feel to find out that they don’t have his name at all or that worse they know who he his but they don’t want him.

When the school year begins again Stiles feels off and stretched too thin. He can’t sleep more than a few hours most nights and wakes up with headaches when he does. He shrugs it off as the stress of entering high school, there are so many more people and while Jackson and Cora don’t make fun of him quite like they used to, being in high school means seeing some of the seniors find their soul-mates and it’s a constant reminder that his soul-mates aren’t there.

He’s desperate for any sense of connection to his soul-mates so he trains hard with Scott and they get on second-string for the junior lacrosse team at school. His dad tries his best to come every game even if he’s just on the bench but it’s hard as he just got elected to Sheriff. Melissa switches off with him though and they manage to make sure that there’s always one of them there to cheer. He sometimes wishes Melissa and Dad would get together but his dad gently sat him down after Scott and him kept pushing for the two of them to go on a date and explained he had no interest in being with anyone after his mom and that Melissa’s soul-mate was still alive he was living in a long-term care facility and had been there since she was 17. Scott’s dad hadn’t been her soul-mate they’d tried but in the end, the only person Melissa really wanted was unable reciprocate because he’d sustained a permanent brain injury. Stiles had frowned thinking it was unfair that his dad and Melissa two the best people in his opinion couldn’t be happy again with someone else. He knew his Dad wouldn’t forget his mom but he wanted to see him be happy again.

Scott and Stiles stop pushing after that though, things are going pretty good in Stiles opinion until Allison Argent transfers to school. She’s the best thing since sliced bread according to Scott and the two of them start shyly flirting with each other. Allison’s friends with Lydia though who’s friends with Jackson, Danny, and Cora. Lunchtime soon means sitting quietly watching Allison and Scott make calf eyes at each other while everyone else except for occasionally Danny ignore him. He still gets most of Scott’s time outside of school though and he figures the way Scott goes on about Allison is payback for all the times he made him sit through him mooning over Derek and Jordan.

Sitting with Cora though does mean he gets to keep more up to date on what’s happening with his soul-mates. They’re doing good in school apparently they’re both have several unattached subs that they’re playing with but nothing permanent. Which Stiles has come to be okay with he tells himself this way they’ll know what they’re doing, though the slight hurt is still there.

Winter break he starts to feel worse and finally tells his dad about the insomnia, headaches and most recently the dizziness and nausea. His dad bundles him into the car and straight to the doctors despite Stiles protestations that it’s probably nothing serious. When they get into the doctor there is test after test and finally the doctor asks his dad when he got his soul-names.

“When he turned 11.” his dad responds “Does it have something to do with this?”

The doctor frowns and asks where his soul-mates are and if the bond is recognized yet.

“One is in California at Berkeley and the other is up at University of Maryland. I’ve recognized them but they didn’t seem to recognize me.” Stiles admits cheeks flushing with the shame of admitting to having a possibly non-reciprocal bond.

The doctor advises them that he has to consult another doctor who has more experience and gives Stiles a prescription for some pills that apparently will help in the meantime. Five days later they get a call to come back in immediately.

The doctor sits them down and explains that based on his symptoms and the results he and his fellow doctor believe that Stiles has bonding sickness.

“What sickness?” John asks.

“Bonding-sickness it’s uncommon but it does have a tendency to come up in soul-pairings where there’s a significant age difference and the bond is unfulfilled.” the doctor explains. He has printouts for his dad going over all the facts and figures.

“What about his soul-mates shouldn’t they be affected as well?” his dad demands as he reads through the pages in his hands.

“No it normally only affects the younger of the pair and being that your son is part of a triad it is likely that while his soul-mates do feel an increased need to find their sub that it won’t manifest in the physical symptoms that your son has been displaying, more so if they’ve already recognized their bond with each other.”

His doctor gives them a new prescription to help alleviate the bonding sickness symptoms but advises them the best solution is to determine if the bond is non-reciprocal or not.

“What if the bond isn’t?” Stiles quietly asks.

“Then there are other methods of treatment we can pursue to help manage your symptoms.” The doctor advises gently.

When they get home from the pharmacy that night his Dad pulls out the paperwork to make an announcement in the paper and has opened his address book to the page that has the Hale and Parrish families information written down.

“You said you wouldn’t interfere.” he says quietly.

“I let things go for too long now Stiles you’re miserable and I’m not going to sit by and watch it anymore,” John says firmly as he picks up the phone.

Stiles goes up to his bedroom and lays down. Trying to not imagine Talia telling them that Derek and Jordan don’t have a third or that even worse they do and it’s not him.

After what feels like forever his dad comes in and sits down on his bed.

“Turns out Derek and Jordan do have a third they’re in Poland right now trying to find him,” John says.

“Poland?” Stiles asks as he turns around.

“They couldn’t figure out where else they’d find a Strzeżymir Stilinksi in their age range.” his dad says trying not to laugh.

“They.. they have my name,” Stiles whispers.

“Yeah bud they do, Talia and Susan are going to try to get ahold of them and get them home as soon as they can. We’re going over tomorrow so that they can take a look at your wrist.” John says gently.

Stiles nods unable to believe that they have his name, after all, he tamps down on the little voice that says that it doesn’t mean they want him though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I realized that I should explain that I’m using November 26th (I know its generally accepted as April 8th but that would have thrown off my timeline I realized) as his birthday so he would be a little bit younger than most other students as in Canada and the US most Grade 8 students are 13-14 at the start of school. Myself and one of my friends both started Grade 1 when we were 5 instead of 6 so we were almost a full year younger than all of our classmates and when we started Grade 8 we were 12 for the first little bit while everyone else was already 13/14.
> 
> Chapter 1 - 3 was Grade 6 - Stiles was 11 and his soul-mates 18  
> Chapter 4 - was Grade 7 (Stiles turned 12, Derek & Jordan 19) - winter break of Grade 8 - Stiles is 13 Derek & Jordan 20

 

Chapter 5

Stiles is already up and has breakfast made by the time John comes downstairs the next morning. He sits down and eats the waffles and fruit Stiles has laid out.

“Everything is going to work out Stiles.” he finally says quietly as he takes in his son who has dark circles under his eyes and is morosely staring at his plate has he pushes his food around.

“Yeah, Dad they’re going to be thrilled about their 13-year-old soul-mate,” Stiles mutters in return.

“Hey, you’re a smart kid Stiles. There is plenty of good things about you that they are going to love. Besides they’re your soul-mates they wouldn't have your name if you didn't have something to give to them and you’re worth the time that they’ll wait.” John says gruffly, his wife had been the one who easily connected with Stiles, who could bring him out of whatever place he went to when he got down on himself like this.

Stiles tries to smile at him but it comes out half-hearted at best. Before long John hustles the two of them into the car so they can drive out to the Preserve where the Hales live so they can meet with Derek and Jordan’s parents. John’s dressed a bit nicer than normal putting on a nice button down with his jeans. Stiles, however, is slumped in the passenger seat wearing a pair of ragged jeans with a Batman t-shirt and long-sleeved plaid red shirt on top. He’s staring out the window right knee jerking as he taps his foot.

John wants to say something reassuring, something that will calm the restless tapping but instead, he settles for reaching over and holding his son’s hand.

“What if their parents don’t like me?” Stiles asks chewing his bottom lip.

“You're their son’s soul-mate Stiles they can’t not love you,” John says firmly. The rest of the ride is quiet both stuck in their own thoughts.

When they pull up to the large home Talia and her husband Stephen Hale are sitting on the porch with Ian and Susan Parrish. The two couples stand and come to meet them at the bottom of the steps as soon as John finishes parking the car. Stiles hangs slightly behind him as they come to stand in front of the house.

“John it’s a pleasure to see you,” Talia says immediately shaking his hand.

“Same here Talia. How are things going on city council?” he asks.

“Same old, same old.” she replies breezily.

“This is my son Strzeżymir.” John says, he quickly adds in “He likes to go by Stiles though.” when he see’s the slight flare of panic that most people get when they try to figure out if they can even attempt at Stiles name without thoroughly mangling it.

“Hello, Stiles,” Talia says gently taking in the young teen who’s staring down at the ground. He flushes slightly and mumbles hello in return.

“I’m Talia and this is my husband and sub Stephen.” she says gesturing to her husband.

“And I’m Ian and and this is my wife and sub Susan.” Jordan’s dad says, he's blonde and with a slim swimmers build like his son, his wife beside him is just as blonde only much curvier and only coming to her Dom and husbands shoulder.

Stiles looks up long enough to say quietly “I know who you are.” before finding the ground interesting again.

“Well there’s a fresh pot of coffee and I could use some. I think we have orange juice or pop if you’d like Stiles.” Talia says leading everyone inside and to the kitchen.

After everyone is settled in the living room with their beverage of choice Susan gently asks if they can see Stiles' wrist.

Flushing Stiles pushes up the sleeve of his shirt and unbuckles the leather bracelet and thrusts his wrist forward. There in crimson are Derek and Jordan’s names in their own individual writing with the submissive symbol in between their names in Crimson.

Derek Hale Ω Jordan Parrish

“We’re really happy to know you have their names as well, we… well, we were worried about them being able to find you.” Susan murmurs reaching out to touch Stiles hand gently.

Stiles nods before quickly putting his bracelet back on.

“And they have mine?” He asks, silly he knows since his Dad’s already told him and with what Susan just said but he wants to hear it again with.

“Yes, they do,” Talia says trying not to smile.

“It must have been scary having your names appear so soon, how old were you exactly?” Ian asks.

“I got them on my eleventh birthday,” Stiles answers before taking a sip of his juice.

The two couples blink looking a little stunned at the reminder of just how young the teen had been. John had told them on the phone that his son had just last month turned 13, almost a year younger than all his classmates but he guessed the reminder was a little startling, that his lanky teen had been so much younger than was normal to experience one of the most important events in a person’s life while he was still in Grade 6.

“So your Dad said you’re in Grade 8 now?” Talia asks.

“Yeah.”

“How are you liking it so far?” Susan presses.

“It’s alright we get to do more interesting things than elementary school. “

“He’s getting straight A’s right now.” John supplies proudly.

“That’s excellent do you play any sports or anything?” Talia asks.

“I play lacrosse. I’m on the junior team but I’m only second-string.” Stiles answers his shoulders relaxing slightly.

“Oh did you know Derek and Jordan played on the team when they were in high school?” Stephen adds in.

John laughs slightly as Stiles blushes before responding “Yeah. I used to sneak out and watch all their home games their last year of high school.”

“Oh, I wish we had seen you there,” Susan says ignoring Stiles red face.

“Now your Dad said you've been having some problems with bonding sickness was it?” Talia says.

“Yeah,” Stiles says as he casts a quick glare at his Dad. The talk moves onto his symptoms and what medication his doctor has him on and from there slides to family history, his friends or in his case friend (his soul-mates parents seem to be amused at some of his and Scott’s adventures) and pretty much any other thing it seems his soul-mates parents randomly decide they want to know.

After about an hour they wrap everything up ending with agreeing to meet on the upcoming weekend when Jordan and Derek get back into town.

“So how do you feel?” John asked once they were out of the Preserve and back onto the main road into town.

“Okay...they seemed to like me,” Stiles said.

“Yeah, they did. And it’s only three days till Jordan and Derek get back.” that reminder though Stiles is sure his Dad meant to be reassuring on makes his stomach feel more in knots than it already was.

“Yeah, only three days.” he murmurs staring out the car window ignoring the worried glance his dad casts at him.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I want to say thank-you to everyone who has commented, viewed, kudo’d and bookmarked this fic it’s always nerve-wracking putting something of yourself out there for people to see and I’m thrilled that so many of you are enjoying this story. Right now with where I’m at you guys should expect to see an update on every other day most likely.

 

Chapter 6

 

The next several days pass excruciatingly slow for Stiles no matter how many video games Scott gets him to play. His friend talks non-stop about Allison the entire time they hang out true but Stiles is grateful to hear about Scott’s fears (Allison’s dad hates him he’s sure) rather than talking about his own worries and admitting to some of the scenarios he’s built up in his head. Most of them are probably impossible he knows but he’s 13 and has an active imagination as Melissa puts it. The one scenario he keeps going over in his head is that they knew who he was the entire time but they don’t want him that they were hoping to find a different Strzeżymir Stilinksi who they connected with anything other having to be stuck with a scrawny kid so much younger than them.

 

By the time Saturday arrives Stiles has worked himself up and his Dad comes down at 3 in the morning to find him on his hands and knees scrubbing the kitchen floor crying because he’s certain his soul-mates don’t really want to meet him. It takes an hour for his Dad to talk him into going back to bed assuring him over and over that everything will work out and that of course they want to meet him that the moment they found out their soul-mate and sub was back in California they’d hailed the nearest cab and only stopped long enough to grab their bags from the hostel they’d just checked into before going heading the train station to get back to a city that had an international airport. He doesn’t get any more sleep instead he lays awake going over all the different scenarios over and over again in his head.

 

He finally gets up at 7 and starts cleaning again even though he’s already made sure everything was spotless in the last two days. His dad decided it was best to have everyone over to their house rather than driving all the way out to the Preserve again. At first he’d worried that Cora would come along (he got enough of her at school thank you very much) but his Dad had assured him that it was just his soul-mates and their parents coming over and that Derek’s siblings hadn’t even been told yet that their brother’s third had been found in their hometown. His dad comes down around 8 takes a look at the freshly dusted and vacuumed the living room, shakes his head and tells him to go have a shower while he makes them breakfast. Stiles showers quickly and pulls on his nicest pair of jeans he hesitates and pulls on a plain red t-shirt finally. His soul-mates and their parents aren’t coming over until 11 so it leaves the two of them to putter around for a bit.

 

When the doorbell rings Stiles is pretty sure he’s going to have an ulcer with how knotted his stomach is feeling. He manages to make himself stay seated on the stairs facing the door rather than bolting upstairs and hiding in his bedroom, however. Even his dad is looking slightly on edge, but he hides it when he opens the door and smiles at everyone.

 

“Come on in.” he says ushering in first his soul-mates parents and then his soul-mates.

 

Stiles feels his mouth go dry when they walk in, he’d seen them last summer but college has been good to them. Jordan is dressed in pair of tight fitting blue jeans and fitted green shirt which shows off his lean muscled build and Derek beside him in a grey henley and dark blue jeans has filled out his broad shoulder frame and is muscled in a way that makes Stiles remember a dream he had involving being held up in between the two of them. He blushes immediately and stands up from where he was sitting at the bottom of the staircase.

 

“Derek, Jordan pleasure to meet the two of you,” John says shaking their hands. The two don’t take their eyes off of him though both looking slightly stunned.

 

 

“This is my son Strzeżymir he generally prefers to go by Stiles.” his dad says pushing him forward to stand in front of Jordan and Derek. He’s shorter than them still by a good several inches and he’s acutely aware of how slim he is compared to them. He barely holds back the urge to throw himself at them to see if it feels as good as he imagines it would be to held by them.

 

“Hi.” he says his voice sounding weak even to himself and he can see that their parents are looking a little amused.

 

“You’re our sub?” Jordan finally says quietly looking shell-shocked. Derek isn't looking any better and is looking a lot paler that someone with his complexion should.

 

Stiles feels his heart plummet at those words but instead of taking off upstairs he fumbles with his bracelet and quickly pulls it off so that he can thrust his wrist out towards. The two blink taking in their names with the submissive symbol in between before taking the bracelets they have covering their right wrists off and holding them forward so Stiles can see them. There in crimson on Jordan’s wrist it reads:

 

Derek Hale α Strzeżymir Stilinksi

 

Derek’s wrist is the same except for Jordan’s name being in the place of his own:

 

Jordan Parrish α Strzeżymir Stilinksi

 

He has two Doms he’s logically known this since seeing the announcement for his soul-mates bonding two years ago but seeing his name on their wrists makes it so much more real. That they do have his name that at least they have that to start with, to try and maybe build something off of.

 

“Maybe we should go take a seat,” John says the other parents quickly follow him into the living room leaving the three of them standing there staring at their wrists Stiles can’t help but notice that he is so much thinner and paler than his soul-mates.

 

Finally, Derek speaks “Mom said you’re young, but she didn’t… how old are you exactly?” he says an edge of panic in his voice.

 

Stiles licks his lips missing the way Jordan and Derek both track the movement and immediately flush when they catch the over staring. “I turned 13 last month.”

 

The pair in front of him both visibly start, before looking at each other. “Christ you’re 7 years younger than us.” Jordan finally whispers. Stiles nods not knowing how to respond in a way that will make things better.

 

“Maybe we should go join everyone else in the living room. We…” Jordan trails off looking at Derek.

 

“We should talk.” Derek finally says firmly before leading the way into the living room.

Even when Claudia was still alive the Stilinski’s were never ones for having large amounts of company. John is settled into his recliner while the other parents have squished onto the chesterfield leaving the loveseat and Stiles bean bag chair he uses when gaming with Scott free. Derek and Jordan immediately settle onto the loveseat together so Stiles drags his bean bag chair closer to the love seat and sits down.

 

There’s an awkward silence as everyone searches for something to say. Finally, it’s Derek that speaks.

 

“You’re in Grade 7 then?”

 

Stiles shakes his head “No I’m in Grade 8 I started school early.”

 

“So you know Cora then?” Stiles barely manages to not grimace at that before replying.

 

“Yeah we went to elementary school together and a friend of her’s is friends with my best friend Scott so we occasionally sit at the same table at lunch.”

 

“We weren’t expecting you to be quite this young,” Jordan says while Derek beside him barely holds back a snort. Stiles tries not to feel hurt so instead he nods not trusting his voice at the moment

 

“We thought that since there was no announcement and we couldn’t find anyone with your name in our age range in the States that you must be living somewhere else we never even thought of the possibility that you were younger.” Jordan finally says.

 

Stiles had already talked about this possibility with his Dad, he takes a breath before asking “Is me being younger why you didn’t feel the spark when I approached you at the library?”

 

“At the library?” Derek says as him and Jordan glance at each other looking confused.

 

“Yeah, about two years ago I came up to the two of you to try and introduce myself because all the other times I tried got messed up and you told me to get lost because you guys were studying.” Stiles feels stupid but there are tears welling up in his eyes already and his voice is cracking “You both looked right at me…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I want to apologize to everyone this last year I went through some major upheavals in my life that left me with little to no energy for writing and when I did I hated everything that I wrote. Hopefully that won’t be the case going forward. I’m hoping to be more consistent about updates now that I am getting my creative side back and no longer being so harsh on myself.
> 
> I will also being going back and making some minor edits but overall the chapters that are up won't change significantly.

Chapter 7

“..and told me to get lost.”

Derek and Jordan mouths both gaped open slightly before closing and they looked at each.

“We’re sorry Stiles, we just..well..” Jordan trails off looking unsure at on where continue

Stiles is working himself into a panic attack he knows but he can’t stop crying and then he’s struggling to pull in air. Suddenly there are two pairs of arms wrapped around him and his soul-mates are holding him tightly. He hadn’t even realized they had moved from the couch.

“Easy breath with me.” Derek murmurs into his ear taking deep steady breaths.

Stiles struggles to match his breathing as his soul-mates rub his back and he can faintly hear Jordan humming lightly which is much more calming than he would have thought. When he’s finally aware of his surroundings again he realizes his Dad is hovering nervously while Derek and Jordan’s parents are perched on the end of the couch looking unsure of what to do.

He manages to calm down and wipes his wet face with the sleeve of his shirt. He’s scared to look up at his soulmates and embarrassed that everyone saw him like that. He takes a few more deep breaths to settle his heart rate and finally allows himself to look up at Derek and Jordan. They’re both looking at him with concern and pull back slightly to let him have some space.

“You okay now?” his Dad asks.

“Yeah.” he mumbles.

Once everyone is settled back Derek clears his throat and looks at Jordan before hesitantly answering Stiles.

“I think...we weren’t expecting someone your age Stiles we were so sure that our partner was our age...” Derek trails off face flushing.

Stiles feels his throat tighten at Derek’s response. He swallows back the lump his throat and responds.

“Did you feel anything when you saw me today? I know I’m younger but I felt it the first time saw you guys when I was 11 and you came to pick up Cora from school.” he rambles wishing he hadn’t opened his mouth when he sees Derek, Jordan and their parents wince at the reminder that he is still underage.

“I think what needs to be talked about is how the three of you will go forward,” John says gently. “There’s a lot that needs to be figured out especially with Derek and Jordan both going back to school after the winter break here.”

“Right maybe the three of us should talk a bit about that privately,” Jordan suggests. “ Perhaps we can use Stiles’ room to talk out some of the initial stuff and then we’ll involve you guys in figuring out the logistics.”

John nods and Stiles leads his soul mates up to his bedroom, it's not until he leads them in that he remembers that he hasn’t cleaned and there’s stuff everywhere. Clothes are tossed haphazardly on and around his dresser and his desk and the surrounding area is cluttered with books and papers from various things he got interested in and started researching. He doesn’t know Derek and Jordan but most Doms from what he’s heard appreciate a sub who can keep things tidy and clean. He knows his Dad doesn't tolerate the house being messy outside of his bedroom. His soul-mates seem more amused than anything though especially when he shoves clothing off the bed to make space for them to sit down and he plops himself into his computer chair.

The three of them sit there awkwardly for a minute or two before Derek speaks.

“So you prefer going by Stiles?” he asks.

“Yeah it’s easier to pronounce than my actual name and it just kinda of stuck in kindergarten. Though I guess that if you guys really want you could use my actual name.” Stiles rambles he trails off though when he see’s Jordan and Derek smiling at him. He flushed slightly but Jordan just murmurs that they’ll call him Stiles if that’s what he likes.

“So we should probably talk a little bit about what we’re going to do here.” Jordan prompts.

“Yeah, when do you head back to school?” Stiles asks.

“We’re flying out on the 29th.” Derek replies “Unfortunately I don’t think we can push that back at all with the start of classes.”

“No that’s okay. I guess we’ll be doing long distance for awhile then how much longer do you both have left?”

“I have two years left and Derek has about four years since he’s doing his masters after he’s done the bachelor program. So Derek’s only about three hours away and I plan on moving there once I’m done my program.” Jordan responds.

“Okay, so that’s not too bad I guess.” Three hours means that he could see them on the weekends rather than just school breaks.

“We barely know you and you don’t really know us,” Derek says “While we’re here we’d like to take you out, we can do that as a group and also one-on-one if you’d like.”

Stiles flushes, Derek is right he doesn’t really know them and it’s possible that he’s built them up in his head to be something that they’re not. He nods and licks his lips not noticing the way the Doms eye follow the movement.

“I’d like that, the whole going out thing with both of you and if you’re both okay with it I wouldn’t mind meeting up individually with you.” They both nod before Derek responds.

“We’ve had a lot of time to get to know each other and there’s going to be times where we'll probably go out just the two of us with you being younger so we’d like to make sure you don’t feel excluded.” Stiles nods there are lots of things he can’t do yet including going out to bars and clubs if his doms are into that sort of thing.

“What about when you guys go back?” he asks.

“Skype dates we do them with each other already,” Jordan responds promptly.

“We’ll also come back on breaks and maybe talk with your Dad about you coming up on your breaks if someone comes with you,” Derek adds on.

Stiles nods and then suggests “Perhaps we can also possibly get together one weekend of the month?”

“That could work depending on if you’re Dad is okay with it, you and I could travel to where Derek is to make it easier,”

The three sit quietly for a few moments before Derek speaks up.

“We know you’re younger Stiles so we’ll all need to wait on a lot of things that typically happen when you find your soulmates in our case, but we both really want to make this work and we know it won’t be easy but I’m sure we can figure things out.”

Stiles nods, at the very least his soulmates now know who he his and they can start figuring things out.

“Let get back down and talk to your Dad and our parents about helping us with travel arrangements,” Jordan says with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First off I want to apologize to everyone I lost all interest in this story before finally getting inspiration on how to continue this. Thank you to everyone who commented and messaged me on Tumblr.

Chapter 8

Christmas break passes too quickly and before Stiles knows it he’s standing at the airport as Derek and Jordan hug and kiss him assuring that as soon as they arrive back at their respective schools they’ll log on and they can all Skype. The break had been almost a dream getting to know each other over dates at the ice rink, visits to either of his Dom’s homes and other supervised excursions.

“Boys you need to get moving.” Talia gently interrupts, “you won’t make your flights at this rate.”

Stiles flushes slightly at the gentle admonishment while Derek and Jordan both grinned cheekily before swooping in one after another to give their flushing sub one more chaste kiss each.

“We’ll talk to you soon,” Jordan says before hefting his backpack up onto his shoulder and heading towards the check in counter. Derek moves to follow before pausing to give Stiles a firm hug and hurrying off. Stiles waits until he can’t see them before turning to join Derek and Jordan’s parents.

“It’ll be okay sweetie.” Susan hugs him with one arm before guiding him out of the airport and to her parked van. He tries to smile but he knows he’s not fooling the parents of either of his Doms. Having had barely three weeks to get to know them and now having to wait until the end of January to before his Dad takes him to visit the two older boys for a long weekend.

He passes the drive back to his place in silence already missing his Doms. They didn’t quite manage to see each other every day over Christmas break but on the few days that they didn’t they made sure to text and chat over the phone. Realistically he knows the older boys are firm on him texting whenever he wants regardless of time and that they’ll respond as soon as possible, but the reality that it will be almost three weeks before he sees them in person is slowly sinking in.

“We’re here Stiles,” Stephen says bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Thank you for the ride Mr. and Mrs. Parrish, and thank you for letting me come to the airport with you.” he replied remembering his manners as he climbed out of the vehicle.

“It was no problem at all Stiles.” Susan replies, “Now remember to give us a call anytime if you’d like some company or just to chat. We’ll see you and your father on Thursday for family dinner.”

He nods in reply, despite Derek and Jordan heading back to college for the semester it had been made clear that the Stilinski’s were still expected to attend family dinner night with the Hale’s and Parrish’s every Thursday night. So far the first few had gone as well as could be expected aside from the initial outburst from Cora when she had been introduced to Stiles as the sub that her older brother and his boyfriend had been searching for. After the first dinner, she had settled for glowering in his direction from down the table when she felt no one was paying attention.

The adults all bid him a good afternoon before heading off. Sighing he headed inside, his Dad was on shift until almost dinner time so the house was empty for now. Remembering Susan’s advice to keep busy based on her own experiences when Mr. Parrish and herself had been attending different colleges, he decided to get his chores done to try and distract himself. Turning the volume on his phone up so that if either of his Dom's messaged him he'd hear it go off he set to work.

There was only so much he could do seeing as how his Dad was fairly strict on how often and when chores were done. So he logged onto his laptop and to check several forums he'd found over the holidays. One was a support forum for partners that found themselves in long distance relationships due to circumstances and the other one that he tended to follow more closely was for partnerships that had large age gaps. Based on the posts he'd read his Doms and him weren't alone in having a significant age gap, which he had logically known but it was still nice to see that there were others struggling with similar issues. It helped him feel less odd and freakish though he would never voice those thoughts out loud.

He managed to pass the next several hours before the notification of an incoming call interrupted the research train he had gotten onto regarding different breeds of Wolfsbane. He had seen some of the flowers out at the Hale house and had almost picked some to give to Derek and Jordan before Talia had happened by and warned him that they could be poisonous and that is would be best to leave them where they were.

Pulling up Skype he hit answer on the call icon waiting eagerly for Derek's face to appear.

"Hey, how was your flight back?" Stiles asked, eyes scanning the background behind Derek taking in the hints of the man's dorm room. He was rewarded with a blinding smile from the older man before he launched into a story about the two rowdy kids he had been stuck behind. They had only been talking for several minutes before Jordan joined in. Stiles greeted him just as enthusiastically asking after his flight. The three settled into an easy conversation for the next hour before Stiles was gently reminded of the time and that he needed to get dinner ready for his dad.

Sighing he said goodbye before agreeing that he'd message them when he went to bed and when he got up tomorrow morning. Shutting down his laptop he sat in his chair for a few more minutes feeling more settled though still missing his Doms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having gone back and done some editing for grammar etc, I would love to find someone interested in beta reading this story for me.


End file.
